


Since Day 1

by Kufufufu117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Rare Pairings, mention BokuAka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufufufu117/pseuds/Kufufufu117
Summary: Shirofuku Yukie admired her. No she loved her and she couldn't bring herself to confess.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Shirofuku Yukie, Shirofuku Yukie & Suzumeda Kaori
Kudos: 6





	Since Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I suddenly shipped Shirofuku and Shimizu and I just really find the cute. so I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Shirofuku Yukie had always admired her.

She admired everything and anything about Kiyoko Shimizu, to the point that it had developed into a crush that turned into love. Oh how she loved how the girl spoke with a certain aura of calmness. Or how everything seemed to slow down as she walked through the halls during lunch. Everything Kiyoko did just makes her weak inside. 

They were in the same year, same class and because of that she knew that she stood no chance against all the other suitors Kiyoko has. 

The girl was just that beautiful.

She had suitors from almost all the athletic clubs be it basketball, baseball, swimming. You name it there would at least be one person who had already confessed to her. Especially the volleyball club that she was part of, being the manager and all she is surrounded by the guys who have confessed to her repeatedly.

“Shirofuku-san. Are you ok?” Akaashi asked from the other side of the table. 

_ Shit. I forgot I was in the middle of a student council meeting. _

“Ah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Shirofuku answered quietly.

She had been like this for days. She would staring into nothingness and she would forget everything that was surrounding her. Like she was drowning in silence but she didn’t mind it because she would forget all the stupid rumors she would hear.

“You sure? Do you remember what I said earlier?” 

“Uh.. something about.. Sorry…” 

“Ok everyone dismissed. Shirofuku, you stay.”

When the other had left the conference room, Akaashi sat infront of Shirofuku and immediately asked “Is this about Kiyoko? The rumours about her dating someone?” 

Shirofuku jolted in her seat, shocked that their student council president knew about her little crush. It wasn’t a bad thing that Akaashi knew, and she didn’t even mind that people knew about her crush. It just took by surprise that her friend would so directly ask that.  _ Well, he is Akaashi. _

“You know, you’re scary. Like literally scary. Give me a warning next time!” she joked before sighing “ But yes. I guess I got bummed out when I heard that.”

“Then why don’t you ask? Better yet why not confess? Instead of wallowing and losing focus.” 

“Excuse me? You want me to do what? Do you know how many suitors that girl has? She has tens and hundreds of suitors. Almost everyone in our school likes her.”

“So? You are her classmate? Seatmate? Probably friend?” 

“Well Mr. Cool Guy. I’m not like them. Plus she has better looking suitors and not to mention the volleyball club looks like they're going for the kill if someone dares to confess to Kiyoko.”

  
  


Akaashi sighs, knowing he won’t win the argument any further due to the girl only finding other reasons to avoid confessing. For someone who was confident infront of a lot of people, Shirofuku was afraid of love. Not literally, she was just afraid of the rejection she might receive from the one person she heavily admires. 

Another sigh escapes the male as he debates with himself. It wasn’t even his place to tell the girl and even if he did hear it from a very reliable source-- which was Shirofuku’s cousin and his boyfriend Bokuto, it wasn’t right for him to stick his nose in other people’s business. But he already did the moment he told Shirofuku to stay behind. 

A third sigh came and he knew Shirofuku was already getting weirded out by his actions. “She’s not dating anyone. Or at least that’s what I heard.” Akaashi stuttered, hands fidgeting as he spoke.

“Thanks but that won’t cheer me up. I saw her turn someone down earlier this week . A kouhai, she looked like she was a first year the one she always hangs out with during club meets.”

“Yachi? She’s training her to become the next manager of the volleyball team. So what happened?”

“She knows I like her.”

“Huh?” 

Shirofuku dropped her head on the table with a soft thud as her arms sprawled on top of the table before she covered her face. She made a sound between a muffled cry and sigh before she lifted her head once again.

“The Yachi kid you were talking about confessed to her. I think it was the day before yesterday. Then when she was about to answer our eyes met and she said  _ Sorry I’m already seeing someone. _ And I had to pretend like I didn’t hear anything even as the first year bumped on me as she ran back to her room.”

Akaashi face palmed mentally as he heard the story. He never would’ve thought that Shirofuku could be that dense. For someone who mastered the signals of Bokuto’s sudden mood swings, she just can’t seem to understand that other people besides her cousin can send her those signals as well. And Akaashi couldn’t help but find it cute and pathetic.

“You know. I thought you were smarter than your cousin.” Akaashi chuckled as he stood up.

“Rude! I am nothing like Koutarou.”

“Of course not. In comparison with Kou, you’re far more stupid when it comes to love.”

“Again Rude. I’m older than you. And Kou? He confessed? Your dating?!”

“Shocked? Even I would be if I was in your position but luckily I’m not.”

To say Shirofuku was shocked was an understatement. She was beyond shocked, it felt like a meteor dropped on her. Bokuto Koutarou, her obnoxiously loud and annoying cousin, was dating someone. Not just someone but he was dating the prettiest boy on campus who so happened to be the president of the student council.

“Ah shit. I mean even if I did confess what good would it do? She already said that she was dating someone which would only mean that it is a straightforward rejection for me. Not to mention that maybe she doesn’t swing like me, or that--” her rants were cut short when Akaashi suddenly pulled her up from the shair she was sitting on.

“Text her. You have about 15 minutes of alone time with her since the volleyball team is out running and she’s probably inside the pantry fixing up drinks for the team.” 

“B-but…” 

“No buts. Just do it.”

Shirofuku took out her phone from inside her pocket. She could feel her hand shake from anxiety and go cold. This was more nerve wracking than campaign week-- that which she pulled of flawlessly and confidently.

[16:05] Hey Shimizu-san. Are you busy? Can we uhm talk?

“Ok I did it. Now take my phone and tell my cousins to tell my family I love them and that I’ll probably be dead before that phone rings ever again.” 

Just as Shirofuku said that her phone buzzed in Akaashi’s hand and she rushed to check if it was a reply from Kiyoko but restrained herself. Instead she asked Akaashi to look at it for her as she covered her eyes and hid under the table beside them.

[16:07] Yeah. Sure :) 

[16:07] I’m just inside the pantry.

Akaashi smiled as he saw the messages that popped up on the screen. It was cute how someone as composed as Shirofuku could be this messed up when it comes to love. But who was he to talk, even he felt nervous when the wing spiker asked him out. But that story was to be told some other time. This was Shirofuku and Shimizu’s time. 

“Get out. She said ok.” 

Shirofuku bumped her head heavily on the underside of the table when she heard Akaashi’s words.

“You’re not kidding right? You sure that was not just my mom texting at the wrong time? You’re certain it was Kiyoko? Like seriously?”

“Why don’t you check it yourself?”

Shirofuku took her phone in a flash but kept her eyes shut. 

Slowly she opened one of her eyes to check her screen only to see nothing but black. She huffed annoyedly at her phone. Great timing of locking itself at the most crucial time. 

Pressing the power button lightly she stared with wide eyes as she saw two notification tabs with Kiyoko’s name. And she really did agree to meet with her. And she even sent a small smiley.

“Look!! She sent me a smiley!!”

“Yeah and look at the time. In less than 10 minutes the volley team will return from their jog and you are still here.”

Shirofuku looked at her phone to check the time. 4:13.

_ Shit. 4:20 the team returns and she’ll be missing her chance. Again. _

Shirofuku hurriedly took her things and ran out of the conference room as she yelled out thanks to Akaashi. Suddenly her nerves were gone and all she could feel was the adrenaline coursing through her body as she ran towards the pantry.

Akaashi smiled as he saw Shirofuku ran through the halls as she finally gathered her courage to confess. The three year long wait of them was finally about to end. And boy does he feel proud.

“So, did the plan work out well?” standing beside him was Shirofuku’s closest girl friend Suzumeda Kaori. She also had a proud smile on her face. After watching on the sidelines of how the two would hide their feelings for each other, she was happy to see Yukie come out of her comfort zone.

“Yeah. Looks like it did.” Akaashi answered with a smile but it dropped when she face the taller girl beside him. “But you. Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Suzumeda answered, her proud smile was now gone rather it wes replaced by a sad and forced smile.

  
  


As soon as Shirofuku reached the pantry all the excitement drained when she remembered that she was about to confess and if all goes wrong she could get rejected.

_ Nope. happy thoughts.  _

She slowly opened the door of the pantry and saw Shimizu sitting on one of the chairs her back facing the door as she scrolled through her phone.

“Hey, Shimizu. Sorry I-uh I was late.” the dark haired girl turned her head at the mention of her name. A small smile on her face as her dark eyes met with maroon ones.

“It’s fine. I still have a few minutes before they return. Anyways what do you want to talk about?”

“Uh… can I ask you to not talk for 3 minutes? Just 3 minutes then after that I’m gonna close my eyes and you can give me your answer.” 

She hated this. She sounded just like the first year girl that bumped on her as she ran away after the rejection Kiyoko gave her.

“Sure.” Kiyoko answered followed by a soft giggle.

_ God the thing Kiyoko does to her. It was unbearable but also intoxicating. _

“Shimizu Kiyoko! I really really like you. No. I don’t like you I uh I love you to be precise. I have liked you since the first day of first year. Well technically I admired you first before I realised that I was crushing on you then I don’t know when it happened but I fell for you.” Shirofuku rambled. It was a mess of jumbled words that even she can’t understand. All she knew was at some point she had at least confessed.

Breathing in deeply Shirofuku spoke once again, ignoring the heat she was feeling on her face. She didn’t need any mirrors to know that she was blushing furiously. The heat she was feeling was enough indication that she was probably red as a tomato now.

“Everything you did was beautiful. Even the simple bounce of your hair or the way you would tie it into a ponytail when training was about to start. Or how your eyes would shine when the sunlight hits it every morning assembly. It's just that everything you do just looks so graceful and perfect. And I know I’m still rambling but my real question is WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?” 

She hadn’t meant to scream out the last part but she was nervous and embarrassed. She didn’t even have a plan, everything just slipped out of her mouth when she saw Kiyoko sitting inside the pantry. It didn’t help that Shimizu had the prettiest smile on her face when Shirofuku called her.

“Are you done?” Kiyoko asked. Shirofuku just nodded her eyes shut and her head was hanging low. 

“Well. Shirofuku-san. I wouldn’t mind going out with you. Although I thought you’d be asking that after I turned Yacchan down.” Kiyoko giggled. 

Shirofuku didn’t know when Shimizu got close. It wasn’t until she felt hand cup her face and thumbs were caressing her cheeks. 

“W-wh-huh?”

“I thought my eye contact with you would give you an idea that I was actually asking you out.”

“Huh? But you said you were seeing someone!!”

“Yeah and did you see how Yacchan looked at you when I turned her down?”

“Uh.. No. I was too busy wallowing in despair.”

Kiyoko laughed lightly then before Shirofuku knew it, their lips connected. She was kissing Shimizu Kiyoko, the girl she had liked since the first day she walked inside their classroom. The girl who made time stop whenever she would smile. 

The kiss was short and nothing more than a smack but it was enough to bring her back to reality. She pulled away from the slightly taller girl.

“So.. are we like.. Dating now? Or am I just dreaming?”

“Yes Yukie. We’re dating now.”

“So I can say it?”

“Say what?”

“That I love you Kiyoko.”

“I love you too Yukie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> this is actually the prequel of the socmed AU I'm currently writing on twitter. [ twt socmed](https://twitter.com/kufufufu117/status/1269754033146785797)
> 
> The one that is on twitter is not english translated, its a mix of filipino and english. 
> 
> anyways hope you guysss liked it!!


End file.
